Big Phat Dragon Ball Z I
by zukone
Summary: The lost three years of Vegita and Bulma retold in this heartrending, tear jerker of a tale. A Parody. Format changed RR
1. 0 Prologue

Disclaimer: Any humorized resemblance to common 3 year gap themes  
intentional.  
Please read and review!  
  
Big Phat Dragon Ball Z I  
By Zukone  
Prologue  
  
Capsule corp.  
  
There he was just like he was every night. He was flying not too far off  
from her balcony - thinking about her, spying on her. It was all he could  
do to contain himself. He had tried too many times to push it down, to get  
it out of his system. She was a human, a mere mortal, and he was a Sayan.  
He was a Sayan prince who couldn't be bothered with the likes of her.  
  
Without realizing it though, he landed on the balcony somehow as if his  
body knew something that he didn't. He leaned on the roman railing and  
thought to himself.  
  
She was so much of a woman. If only she were Sayan it could work out. He  
stood up and slowly walked to the balcony doors and motioned as if to wrap  
on the door. He paused thinking about what he would say. A self-grunt was  
all the reassurance he needed to push him forward. He would probably  
demand something from her like he always did.  
  
"Come on babe." He heard Yamcha plead from within the chambers. Vegita  
paused and withdrew his hand as if it had been burnt.  
  
"No, Yamcha. You know I hate dancing." she shrieked. Hearing this sultry  
voice pushed the man on the balcony back a few more steps. His eyes  
widened contemplating about it. Bulma... dancing. It was just too  
tempting. And why the.. why was she with that loser Yamcha. She was too  
much woman for the scrawny likes of him to handle he humphed to himself.  
  
"You just have to" Yamcha begged. Vegeta eyed the door curious as to the  
going-ons behind it.  
  
"Look, I know you just want to show me off to your friends. I'm not like  
that, Yamcha. I'm not a piece of meat."  
  
"Awe babe, anyone who had you would want to show you off. You're...  
gorgeous."  
  
"Thanks Yamcha, but my answer is still no."  
  
Yamcha gave out a loud exhaustive overdramatic sigh, "Can't blame a man for  
trying."  
  
Bulma giggled from behind the door and then there was silence.  
  
The deafening silence went on for about two minutes.  
  
Were they, how did that pop star put it, oh yes, getting jiggy with it?  
The very thought of Yamcha's unworthy hands all over Bulma incensed Vegita.  
Without another thought he busted the door open to interrupt their little  
get-together. He expected Yamcha to be there but apparently he had gone.  
However, what he did see surprised him.  
  
A/N  
Here are some people we meet in this chapter:  
  
4 Yamcha the inconsiderate  
  
3 Vegita the jealous nutcase  
  
2 Vegita the Stalker  
  
1 Vegita the constipated emotional, I want her but don't want her, or at  
least don't WANT to tell her, Vegita. 


	2. 1 You're Jiggling Baby

Big Phat Dragon Ball Z I  
By Zukone  
Chapter 1: You're Jiggling Baby  
  
Bulma was in her nightgown gaping at him because of his entrance. He stood  
there just as entranced as she was. He could almost see right through her  
nightdress and it left little to the imagination the way it hugged all her  
curves.  
  
He took in a deep breath, hoping it would go unnoticed by the lovely 250-  
someoddpound vision before him.  
  
How dare she taunt him with her tender rolls of flesh? She sauntered over  
to him jiggling all that jelly. Her arms wiggled and her legs wobbled. He  
was ravenous and wanted her so bad. He daren't look down. It was all he  
could do to stop from taking her right then. It was a good thing he didn't  
see her belly or he feared it would be over for him; she would know that  
which he struggled so hard to keep hidden from her.  
  
He had further been paralyzed when the bounding beauty stopped right before  
him and slowly pointed her pudgy squat finger to his chest and poked him.  
What was she going to do? Did she understand that pointing to his chest  
like that was similar to giving him a ki blast in the heart?  
  
A tiny breath escaped him again. "What do you want?" she said plainly.  
Her triple chin sloshed around as she spoke. The words she spoke finally  
sunk in and snapping him out of his reverie.  
  
He recovered quick enough and put up his usual front. "Woman you need to  
make some adjustments to the gravity machine!"  
  
"Well what adjustments?" she hollered, "And you don't have to YELL!"  
  
"I do as I please WOMAN."  
  
"And so do I." She huffed and shuffled away from him.  
  
Vegita's eyes widened as she walked over to the bed and promptly plopped  
herself on it backwards. What the... did she even know what she was doing.  
She couldn't have known she was teasing him like that. It was bad enough  
he had the enticing vision of her dancing in all her glory still going  
through his head thanks to Yamcha. Now she was openly mocking him. All  
but showing him what he couldn't have. His eyes wandered thinking to  
himself. A woman like that.... had soooooooo much to offer him.  
  
"I'm going to bed." She said throwing the sheets over her voluptuous form.  
"You can leave the way you came."  
  
Vegita recovered from his own wandering thoughts when he realized that she  
just tried to brush him off -tried to dismiss him. Vegita would allow no  
more of it. "What about my machine?" he demanded.  
  
"It can fix itself."  
  
"Woman! You'll fix that machine now!"  
  
Bulma sat up in her bed and stuck her nose in the air, "or what?"  
  
"Or... Or.." Vegeta paused and then slowly formed a smirk on his face "or  
else I don't leave."  
  
"You wouldn't" Bulma asked incredulous.  
  
Vegita took a threatening step forward with a glint of mischief in his  
eyes. "Oh wouldn't I?"  
  
"N.. no." Bulma uttered while grabbing her sheet and bringing up to her  
chest, "You wouldn't" she tried to convince more herself than anything.  
  
"Oh yes" Vegita smirked, "I would."  
  
Terrified Bulma shuttered as he leaned closer to her. When he was close  
enough she screamed for her life "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"Ah woman stop screeching" Vegita said all but falling backwards and  
grasping his ears to cover them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Bulma continued. "Help! Someone Help.. Vegita is  
trying to rape beautiful ole me. Help RAPIST... RAPIST! RA..."  
  
In an instant Vegita had his hand over her mouth. "I said SHUT UPPP"  
  
Bulma struggled to uncover her face so she could breathe but all she could  
do was stare across at those dark unforgiving obsidian eyes.  
  
"What are you crazy? Why would I want to rape you!?!" he blurted whilst he  
slowly removed his hand from over her mouth.  
  
Bulma breathed something ragged before replying.  
  
"Well, I'm not dumb." She huffed.  
  
Vegita's eyes widened in shock again. There was no way she knew of his  
secret obsession.  
  
"A beautiful woman like me isn't safe around any man. Most are dying to  
get me in bed." She explained.  
  
"Hah. That's a laugh." Vegita snorted relieved.  
  
"Well, I don't see any women running to you." Bulma said with more  
boldness.  
  
"Whatever. Why don't you just shut up? I already informed you that I have  
no intentions of raping you so would you just shut your trap."  
  
"Oh I see. I hit a sore spot. Teeeny weeny Vegita is having a hard time  
getting the ladies while I have all the men falling at my feet." Bulma  
mocked sending her flab into jiggly fits. "Listen, Vegeta, if you beg  
nicely maybe a girl will give you the time of day. I can't promise much  
more than that."  
  
Outraged Vegeta brought his face dangerously close to hers.. "If anything"  
he said nice and slowly, "you should be begging me, the prince of all  
Sayan's, for the time of day because..." he paused knowing that he was  
going to cross the line with what he was going to say next, "...no one in  
his right mind would want just another skinny little bit...'  
  
Bulma slapped him in the face with all her might causing him to stop before  
he finished,  
  
"ch!" he ended  
  
She screeched right in his ears.. "How DARE YOU!"  
  
"Shut up. Woman your voice is burning holes in my eardrums!"  
  
"You liar. You're just jealous"  
  
"Of what.. skin and bones. I do say, where's the beef? No wonder Yamcha's  
getting his else where. There's nothing to grab onto when he's with you."  
  
Bulma started to weaken as he continued and her eyes got red.  
  
"But don't worry. If you beg me nicely" Vegita smirked at her, "I'll play  
nice .. even if you are skinny."  
  
"I.. I'm not skinny." Bulma said unsure.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that." Vegita said still holding onto that  
trademark smirk  
  
"I'm Phat and you know it!" She said defiantly while whipping a tear from  
her eye. How could he say that to her? How could he? She worked so hard  
to maintain her figure for him to yell that to her. It was a sensitive  
issue to say the least.  
  
Vegita approached her and she backed away in disgust. "Get out," she  
spewed.  
  
"Woman, you didn't hear me from before, now did you?"  
  
Bulma looked at him unbelieving.  
  
"I'm staying till you decide to fix my machine." He stated matter-of-  
factly.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and turned up her nose to him a second time that  
night.  
  
"I take it that I'm staying." Vegita responded. "That's fine by me. I  
guess I'll be sleeping here tonight."  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Oh and I'd ask you to move over but there's plenty of space seeing that  
you lack any girth." With that Vegita slipped into the bed and put the  
covers over himself. His back was towards a fuming cross-armed Bulma.  
Vegita allowed a wicked sort of grin to paint itself across his face.  
Knowing he had gotten the best of her was pure delight.  
  
A/N  
The people we meet and the common themes:  
  
12 Some weirdo unsubstantiated excuse to get Vegita and Bulma in the same  
bed.  
  
11 Bulma the I was scared but now I am not Bulma  
  
10 Bulma the I can scream Vegita's ears off Bulma  
  
9 Vegita the arrogant SOB smirker always smirking  
  
8 The Gravity Machine. Why is it always about the Gravity Machine?  
  
7 WOMAN!  
  
6 Yamcha the cheater  
  
5 Vegita the I know Yamcha is cheating Vegita  
  
4 Vegita's caricaturized lust for Bulma  
  
3 Bulma the fiery Sass girl Bulma  
  
2 Bulma and Vegita the nutcase arguers.  
  
1 Bulma's Beauty. She is always thin and beautiful. But now, she is just  
beautiful without the unpleasantness of being horrendously skinny.  
  
Disclaimer for this chapter:  
This is not an attack on heavier people or skinnier people or the mediumier  
people. There are struggles and such that we all go through no matter what  
size we are. There are stereotypes and expectations for each "type" of  
person out there.  
  
I just find it ridiculous that people think that only skinny people should  
be wanted. To tell you the truth Bulma looks more athletic than skinny on  
the anime anyhoo. Going out with someone because he or she is skinny is  
like going out with someone just because he or she has red hair or black  
hair or anything else.  
  
Hoped you enjoyed the read. 


	3. 2 The Girl is Phat

Big Phat Dragon Ball Z I  
By Zukone  
Chapter 2: The Girl is Phat  
  
Morning had come and Bulma stretched out swinging her arms out  
accidentally hitting the person next to her. She had almost forgotten about  
the sleeping Sayan. She was about to give him a shove off the bed but she  
couldn't bring herself to wake up the sleeping prince so rudely. He looked  
almost peaceful.  
  
Her smile turned into a scowl as she remembered the previous nights  
happenings. He had called her skinny. Well there was no way he was going  
to get away with that. She leaned over to him causing the bed to shift a  
bit. His eyes slowly opened as he started to get up and then she bum  
rushed him off the bed using her own body as force.  
  
His eyes shot all the way open, but it was too late. Before he knew  
it he was sprawled out on the floor. He got to his feet sharply turning to  
the voluptuous vixen on the bed.  
  
"ONNA!" He howled at her.  
  
"What?" she replied crossing her arms and looking away from him with a  
smug expression.  
  
"You know what ONNA!"  
  
"I figure that makes us even." Bulma giggled as she hopped off the  
bed to get her robe and start her morning rituals.  
  
Seeing her so bubbly in the morning softened the scowl on his face but  
he tried to remain firm. With mind numbing speed he appeared between her  
and the door. "My machine woman."  
  
"Alright already. But you still didn't tell me what adjustments you  
wanted me to make"  
  
"Make it able to go to 1,000,000 times earth's Gravity"  
  
"Are you Crazy! That's impossible for you to do right now. You're  
only at 100times earth's gravity right now. Besides I cant make the  
machine go that High."  
  
"I will defeat Goku and the Androids and once I have they're will be  
nothing to stop me from enslaving the entire human race."  
  
"Oh" Bulma said understanding Vegita's inner pain, "Sure I'll try and  
help you."  
  
"You will help me, ONNA, you will."  
  
"Okay but first I'll have to take a shower"  
  
Vegita stood firm unwilling to move. If he moved it would be as if  
she was in charge. He had said he wasn't moving until she decided to fix  
the machine. He didn't want to be a liar. But this wasn't the only thing  
that caused him to be transfixed into this one spot. Thoughts of Bulma  
taking a shower danced in his head. How he wished he were the soap Bulma  
used so he could get to know every inch of her body. His eyebrows arched up  
at the prospect.  
  
"Vegita." Bulma said.  
  
"Eh" he responded half heartedly.  
  
"You're in my way."  
  
"Right.. right" he said as he moved to the side. He silently watched  
the back side of her retreating form. The way she moved was pure grace.  
"Mmm Jelly" he said unconsciously as he watched her well over 250 pound  
hind side jiggle.  
  
Bulma turned around, "you say something?" she asked as she caught his  
eyes focused on her.  
  
Vegita turned away quickly. "Of course not."  
  
"Well it sounded like..."  
  
"Well you were WRONG!" Vegita hollered before exiting lightning speed.  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders oblivious to the passionate desire inside  
of Vegita and proceeded her way to the shower.  
  
At the gravity room Vegita was cross. His mind had been invaded with  
continual thoughts of the onna showering. He could imagine a most unworthy  
shower of water assaulting her every curve. "That's it!" he thought to  
himself unable to contain himself any longer, "I must have her and claim  
her as my own." Only when he made this resolve did a tiny smile cross his  
face. Pondering it further he had some concerns about his decision. "But  
the little one is ignorant of My Sayan traditions."  
  
Vegita smirked to himself, "Well, I'll just have to teach her."  
  
Last night had been tense for him to say the least. Just knowing she  
was mere millimeters away from him made his blood boil. Every movement  
seemed to magnify itself in his head as he was painfully aware of  
everything around him. He didn't have much sleep that night. In fact he  
hadn't been sleeping in the morning when Bulma got closer to him.  
  
The way she approached him so tenderly, he could almost believe that  
she was going to kiss him and for that he wanted to be awake. For a moment  
he felt her body all over him enclosing him in her warmth of which she had  
a lot to offer. He was going to cave and claim her right then and there.  
That was when he realized that she wasn't putting the moves on him and he  
found himself splattered on the floor. He had been grateful at the time  
but what would he have done if she really were trying to put the moves on  
him?  
  
He turned the machine on and let the hum of the machine sooth him  
before a sudden flux of energy pushed down on him. Training.. ah.. this  
would help him think of something else. He was training at 200 times  
earth's gravity up 50 times since just one minute ago and he was quickly  
mastering it. He noticed while training that the woman was late. Maybe he  
would have to teach her a lesson later that night... a special kind of  
lesson.  
  
But enough of that. He had training to do. He started his push ups  
to warm up before the real training started. He shot up when he sensed a  
familiar ki approaching the Gravity chamber. The Onna. He was about to  
step out and yell at her for being late when he sensed yet another ki.  
This one was more infuriating than the first.  
  
"Hey babe?" he could hear the weakling human, what was his name,  
Yamchump, say again. Vegita grunted and turned the gravity machine up. It  
was all he could do to drown out that moron's voice. He continued to do  
pushups as the conversation just outside his chamber continued much to his  
annoyance. He had forgotten about that idiot even though he was the Onna's  
boyfriend. A real man would be able to carry his woman he bickered to  
himself. He bet that weakling idiot couldn't.  
  
"Big Bulma Babe?" he said.  
  
"Yeah Yamcha. I'm right here." Bulma said tinkering behind a control  
panel on the outside of the Gravity Machine.  
  
"OH. Well I was hoping... wondering if you could. I mean we could.  
Never mind." Yamacha said with a blush.  
  
"What is it. Yamcha?" she said while grabbing a wrench and continuing  
her work on the Gravity Machine.  
  
Yamcha continued with her permission albeit someone shyly. "You think  
maybe we could have a nice stay at home date today?"  
  
"Sure" Bulma replied elated. She bounced up and down and threw her  
arms around Yamcha who inadvertently fell backwards due to her gesture.  
  
Bulma rolled off of him and looked at him apologetically. Yamcha  
shook his head. "It's Ok." he said, "When you go out with the phattest girl  
in the whole entire world, this is bound to happen."  
  
Bulma blushed, "Awe thanks sweetie."  
  
Yamcha got up on his feet first and then dusted himself off before  
offering a hand to Bulma. He struggled to help her to her feet but with  
some back muscle he was able to get her up. "And do you think..." He  
started, "That we might ..." Yamcha swallowed hard, "Be able to go further  
than we usually do?"  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha quizzically. It was the first time he had been  
so direct about taking the next step. She sat there staring at him in  
complete shock.  
  
"Forget it... I'm sorry I mentioned it," Yamcha's face flushed beat  
red and turned to leave highly embarrassed.  
  
"NO Wait Yamcha" Bulma interjected. "I.. I'm glad you did. I'm just  
not sure yet. Let me think about it, OK."  
  
Yamcha turned to her, "Really?" He said incredulous.  
  
"Really" Bulma giggled  
  
Vegita, in all his effort to clog his ears with the drowning sound of  
concentration, failed. He heard every word. That flake Yamcha was  
intending to take the Onna for himself. This was maddening. What right  
did Yamcha have to claim her? So what if he was her so called boyfriend.  
The Onna was his and no other man was allowed to touch. Vegita turned his  
attention to the door glaring at it homicidally.  
  
Outside of the Gravity room Bulma steadily worked on making the  
adjustments to the gravity room all the while thinking of this potentially  
wonderful night waiting for her. Was she really ready to go all the way  
with Yamcha? They had only been going out for 15 years. She was mature.  
Although might have seemed like it would be too soon for most she kinda  
felt she was ready. Yes she was ready, she affirmed to herself, she was  
ready to give herself to the one and only, most faithful, Yamcha.  
  
She didn't think that she would have been able to make the adjustments  
to the GR but with a little hard work she was able to find the solution.  
After attaching the slender pulley and rearranging the circuitry she was  
able to make the GR go up to 1,100,000 times the earth gravity, more than  
Vegita had asked her. She was glad that she was done with this five-minute  
grueling project. She let out an exhaustive sigh and closed her toolbox.  
Bulma set herself in motion when a familiar voice stopped her.  
  
"I hope you don't have any plans tonight, Onna."  
  
A/N  
Wow I made fun of a lot of things and met a lot of new Characters along the  
way including:  
  
10 Bulma the sure I'll help Vegita destroy the world because I don't care  
about the future of my planet Bulma  
  
9 Nothing but sexual innuendo coming from Vegita's mind  
  
8 Vegita the Sayan ritual obsessed Vegita  
  
7 Vegita the I'm going to power up to overly impossible levels Vegita  
  
6 Vegita the possessive Vegita  
  
5 Vegita the lust crazed Vegita (again)  
  
4 Bulma the smarty pants who can fix anything thing with a whole bunch of  
nondescript tools in a matter of seconds Bulma  
  
3 Vegita the "Onna" spewing machine Vegita  
  
2 Supped up GR Machine  
  
1 ONNA!  
  
Onna will only be used in this chapter because that is not my personal  
writing style. 


	4. 3 Lemons

Big Phat Dragon Ball Z I

By Zukone

Chapter 3: Lemons

Bulma huffed to herself as she made her way to the refrigerator. She pulled out ham, bread, and other assortments of food. After slapping together a crude sandwich she took a huge chunk out of it and swallowed it down.

"How dare he!" She yelled between bites. She had just fixed Vegita's machine when that meat head demanded that she make it able to generate double of that. If she stayed at capsule corp. to work on that project, she would never get to have any fun. Well, she had already gone shopping for her date with Yamcha. There was no way she was going to cancel for this flame haired joker. "I hate you Vegita" she said, food spitting out of her mouth.

"Hate me all you want," He said from the door, "but you will get what I want done."

"I have a life you know."

"hah. Are you referring to that little date with the chump."

"As a matter of fact, yes. Even though it's not your business."

"Believe me. I'm doing you a favor. He's a waste of time."

"What we have is so special you couldn't possibly understand."

"You're right about it being special. You're probably the only one of his girlfriends who hasn't, well, you know." Vegita chuckled. He grabbed a glass of water.

"Yamcha would never."

"Never what?"

"Cheat and do that with another woman"

Vegita almost choked. "You mean you didn't even know about the other girlfriends. Isn't infidelity was an earth custom? All this time I thought you knew and were being stupid by allowing it. But now I realize that you're dumber than I thought."

"You take that back. How would you know how dumb I am or that he's.. he's...?"

"Any one who has one of these can tell." Vegita said pointing to his nose. "He reeks of it every time."

"You're lying. I know you are." Bulma punched at his chest to only come across an immovable force.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I just want you to work on my GR." Of course Vegita knew he was lying. While he wanted her to work on his GR, he hoped that she believed him about Yamcha's cheating ways. He hoped that he could cause a rift in this hellish paradise so that she would be ripe for the picking. Though, with her beating at his chest right now with her luscious sausage arms, it didn't seem likely.

Bulma finally stopped and ran towards the house dramatically.

"Whatever." He said before flying off to the GR.

oOo

He was just a couple of moments in the GR when it shut off automatically. "What the." Vegita tried the controls but they weren't working. He flew out the machine to be greeted by the woman.

"Vegita, take me over to Yamcha's right now!" She demanded.

"Don't you have a car or one of those things?" he said irritated.

"I want to get there fast."

"There is no way I am going to take you to see that loser. Now go away. I have to train."

"You refuse -then I refuse to work on the machine."

"I don't care." He said to her face. "I can get you to do it if I really want. Besides," he said pulling back, "you're not the only one who knows how to fix or enhance a mechanical object. I can always terrorize your father to do it. I am not to be used at your disposal for your chauffeuring service."

"Its just that..."

"Wait a minute."

"what?"

"You believe what I said don't you."

"wha... of course not." She crossed her arms.

"I see. So you probably called him and some girl answered."

"ARg. Just take me over."

A broad smirk spread across his face. He wrapped his arms as far around her as he could and lifted her beach ball form above his head.

"Oh, I'll take you." Was all he said as he launched into the air to their destination.

oOo

Within seconds they had reached the complex. Bulma pushed her skirt down. "I didn't want to flash the whole world."

"The whole world didn't see. I can arrange that if you like." Vegita lifted her again."

"Put me down ya big ape. You know what I meant." she said as he put adjusted her skirt again.

Outside the apartment, Bulma composed herself to knock on the door. Vegita leaned back in a comfortable position ready to watch the whole scene unfold.

"You can go now."

Vegita just looked at her giving her ever indication that he wasn't going anywhere. Finally, Bulma knocked on the door. They heard some scuffling inside. Vegita rolled his eyes. He walked over to the door and yanked it off its hinges to reveal the messy scene before them.

Bulma's jaw dropped below one of her chins. Fruit pieces were strewn across the floor, along with two smoothie glasses. Yamcha was there shoving some huge gal who was stuck out of the window. All Vegita could see was this woman's backside. She could have been looker he had to admit, good size on her too, in the 230's perhaps. He could tell she was working on it. But there is no way she could hold a candle to Bulma. Bulma's size and curves came naturally.

Bulma stepped back as the woman's legs thrashed about in the window.

"Babe I can explain." She shook her head in disbelief. "Don't"

"Well," Yamcha said irritated. "You should have seen it coming. You held out on me for 15 years. What did you expect?"

"But I was gonna. You could have waited one more day. Why did you have to mix it up with someone else?"

"Wha... You think today was the first time. If I didn't have my fun elsewhere I would have left you a long time ago... but it didn't mean anything. I only did it because I couldn't with you. So let's just forget all this."

Bulma ran out of the apartment passed her transport. "I want to go home, Vegita." She said from outside. Yamcha tried to follow. Vegita furrowed his eyes at him. "Don't think about it. She needs to work on my GR."

"But I need to."

"I'm stuck"

"Oh that. Let me help you." Vegita held out two fingers and blasted him right into the girl's hind. The force pushed them both out the window.

"I've been so nice today." Vegita smirked.

oOo

The two finally made it home. Vegita was never a talker and for this trip neither was Bulma. Vegita landed and uncharacteristically put Bulma down gently.

"Oh Vegita." She said clinging to him. "You were right." She buried her head into his chest and let out some light sobs.

Vegita held his hand out unsure of what to do. He stroked her hair with a shakey hand. "Of course I was. Why did you doubt me?"

After a long silence, Vegita became even more uncomfortable. Frustrated was more like it. Either she was going to rebound with him or she wasn't. It's not like he was looking for something consistent. A little bit of this and a little bit of that, they would both have what they needed and it would be over. But if she wasn't going to seek revenge on Yamcha using him, what the bleep was he doing there still holding her. As much as he loved the feeling of being enveloped by her, he was about to pry her off. That was, of course, until she spoke.

"It's just that..."

"Speak woman."

"I bought all of this stuff for... and now it all seems like a waste."

"What's this stuff that you're talking about?"

"Wait here." Bulma said bounding out the room. Moments later she returned with a bag and opened it up in front of Vegita. He took a look and then sat down.

"Well," he said, "Waste not, want not."

"I'm not sure... would it be right?"

"You saw the evidence. It's not like he was waiting for you to get his."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get the appliances."

oOo

"What should we start with?"

"I don't care."

"This one."

"This says they should be peeled and cored." Vegita shrugged his shoulders. He spun the apple in the air sliced at it with his hand and it came down peeled.

"You're amazing." Bulma bounced and hugged him. Vegita smirked visibly content with the praise. "I'll take care of peeling then." He said then finished off an assortment of fruit and they were left in a pile.

"OK now you put them in and take care of the rest." Vegita said as he walked to the table. Bulma plopped some fruit in the blender and then stared at the button. This was the moment of truth. She hit the puree button.

"Aaah" she said screaming and jumping. Whole chunks of fruit flew all over the place. One lopped her on the side of the head. There was bits all over the place.

"What?" Vegita rushed to push the off button, not before some of it splattered onto his face and hair. "The lid woman! You forgot the lid and you didn't press the right button." He yelled displeased. "How hard can it be?"

"I'm sorry Okay!" she yelled back, "This is my first time."

Vegita caught himself before he yelled back. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away at this moment. They were so close.

They went over the steps again and this time Vegita personally grabbed the lid, put them in her hands and helped her put it on. His hand on top of hers over the lid, he contemplated letting her finish on her own, when he hesitated.

Instead, he led her finger from the other hand to the pulse button and pressed over hers briefly. The fruit jumped up in the blender and Bulma let out a surprised squeal. She was going to back away but Vegita stopped her.

"Don't be afraid. It's supposed to do that. The fruit won't puree, until you break it into small her pieces first."

Bulma stayed her ground and Vegita pushed over the finger again. She was surprised again but this time she felt OK about it, secure in the knowledge that the fruit wouldn't attack her this time. Her OK feeling turned to delight as she saw the fruit dance about within the blender. Each time he pressed, he held longer, until finally he led her to the puree button.

Soon they had apple sauce. They had done it. They had done together what she could never do with Yamcha.

They spent hours away making messy smoothies, icies, shakes, in the same way until the whole kitchen was full.

"I... I think that's it."

Vegita, of course, smirked. "No that's not all little one." He said. The whole night had been leading up to this. He wasn't kind to her all night just to end up with a fruit smoothie. He was going to get what he wanted and by the look on her face, she knew it too.

Vegita casually tossed the lemon that was in his hand in the air. "We're making lemonade."

oOo

A/N Well, I noticed that people stop reading when they see Bulma is overweight. The hit count tells me. Of course, it could be the fact that last chapter jumped a bit. meep

A big thanks to those of you who reviewed. I do appreciate what you have to say. BTW this is as close as I get to writing a lemon- and I used the actual fruit as a metaphor. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
